Hot
by mudget
Summary: Hope Island experiences an unusually hot summer, and at least one Planeteer is affected. 100 situations. No plot, just sexy-time ;  One-Shot


**Well, as I was struggling to write the next chapters for my other two fics, _Soon We'll be Found_ and _Out of My Mind_ this little one-shot egged me to write it. But don't worry, I am still working on the other two :) **

**So here is the fruit of my loins..er...labour... It was originally going to be farely tame, but well I sorta changed that theory halfway through and I guess with the advent of teaching rounds being finally over, getting a life again and actually being able to spend some "quality time" with my partner it sort of...well... you'll see heh. On that note, this little ditty contains some swearing and adult themes. For once the swearing isn't too bad ;) But if you're a prude (like me, but for some reason this side of me vanishes in the land of fanfic) then you may want to skip this one. Or become less prude-ish ;)**

**This is following OzQueene's suggestion of the 100-situations prompt, so hats off to ya for the nudge! Took some time, but I eventually got around to it. This is my first one-shot and my first attempt at working from a prompt. The prompt word is "hot" **

**Enjoy ;) Don't forget to review :D**

_**

* * *

**_

Hot

The unusually hot summer was like a double-edged sword; it made him – and everyone else – irritable, and it made him horny as hell. As a result he tended to swim at night, to ease the stifling humidity that rendered him unable to sleep, and because the other 'side-effects' of the warm weather would at least go largely unnoticed. While he had no problem showing off his toned body, his board-shorts didn't leave much to the imagination. Definitely not when Linka was wearing a bikini and her skin was slick with sunscreen...

He'd nearly been busted, saved only by the naivety of the female Planeteers, when he, Ma-Ti and Kwame were cooling off in the ocean after a routine day of saving the planet. The girls had taken longer to join them, and growing impatient under the sun's hot glare the three boys had waded into the shallows to await their team-mates. Kwame and Ma-Ti were chatting about the days' events, while he floated lazily in the warm, sparkling water.

He looked towards the sound of voices drifting up from the beach and treading water he called out to the blonde, "Hey, babe! Want me to rub some lotion on your skin?" He flashed what he thought was a charming grin.

"_Nyet_, Yankee. Gi and I can manage."

He continued to watch her as she lowered herself onto the towel and passed over a bottle to Gi. She held her pony-tail out of the way, head lowered and leaned forward to allow her Asian counterpart to apply the sunscreen liberally to her back. His eyes fell to her cleavage, conveniently exposed by her posture. She rocked slightly as the lotion was rubbed onto her back and shoulders, and he watched Gi's hands expertly move across the milky-white skin. He stirred at the image of the two women rubbing oil onto each other until his daydreaming was interrupted.

"Uh, Wheeler, you are drooling," Ma-Ti pointed out. Kwame snickered.

He snapped his mouth shut and sunk lower into the water. Linka looked over to him, her head tilted to one side before she called out to him.

"Wheeler, would you like me to put sunscreen on your back? Your fair skin will toast like crackling otherwise."

"Uh, that's 'roast', Linka. And, uh, maybe in a bit. I'm, uh, I'm fine...for the moment."

Kwame and Ma-Ti snickered behind him.

Linka studied him for several seconds before she shrugged, "Ok. Suit yourself."

He shook the memory away as he sauntered down to the moon-lit beach, towel in hand. He stared out at the inky sea stretched before him. A slight breeze ruffled his red hair and offered a small relief against the sticky night air that had left a sheen of sweat over his body. The breeze also brought the faint aroma of coconut and honey and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply at the intoxicating smell that reminded him of Linka. The scent triggered him like musk to a rutting stag.

"Wheeler?"

He whirled at the sound, "Shit, Linka, you scared the crap outta me!" He flicked his eyes downwards and quickly placed his hand holding the towel in front of his crotch. _So much for going unnoticed._

She looked from the towel to his eyes, and a hint of a smirk tweaked at her mouth. "Sorry. I was only wondering why you were going swimming at such a late hour, and if perhaps...I might join you?"

"Oh," his voice rasped. He cleared his throat before he replied with a small shrug, "Couldn't sleep, too hot." Her scent was stronger now, almost overwhelming and it was all he could do to resist taking her then and there.

Linka looked up into Wheeler's eyes, and even in the twilight she saw the hunger in them. His lips were parted and she was sure she heard him panting. Her eyes lingered on his lips.

She tore her eyes away from his mouth with effort, and looked instead at his trembling hands clenched tightly around his towel. "So," she whispered. She cleared her throat, "So, can I join you? Swimming, I meant. I am hot. I mean it is hot. The weather...is...hot." _Bozhe Moi, what is wrong with me?_

He offered a grunt as affirmation. He ran his eyes over the features of her face, the fullness of her lips and he burned with the desire to feel those lips against his and against his body. He let his eyes wander down to her chest, at the sweat that glimmered in the moonlight as she breathed. Her bikini allowed him to admire her sensual curves, the swell of her hips and he ran his eyes appreciatively down the length of her long, _very long_, shapely legs. His self control was faltering and he inadvertently leaned in towards her.

This proved to be the killing blow for his resistance, as her scent overpowered him and he caught her gaze, drawn by his sudden movement. He dropped the towel he had been clutching, stepped forward and with one arm wrapped around her waist he pulled her to him, holding her against his body. His other hand snaked up her neck and she felt his fingers in her hair and Linka registered the desire in his eyes before he lent in and greedily kissed her.

She felt the heat radiating off his body against her, around her and on her lips. Her hands ran smoothly across his broad shoulders and down his back, assisted by the slick sweat that sat on his skin. His hands wandered over her body, his palms slid down her back and he grabbed her ass. He kissed his way down her neck, which drew a muffled whimper. He grazed his teeth lightly over the soft skin and sucked gently against her collar bone, relishing the salty taste. He suddenly picked her up, his hands supporting beneath her and hauled her towards the water. Linka instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. Wheeler groaned against her neck as her body pressed against him.

He splashed through the water, not stopping until their bodies were partially submerged. Aided by her buoyancy he buried his face into her cleavage. Linka closed her eyes and with fingers digging into his thick hair she pressed his mouth to her chest. She felt the rough scratch of his stubble against her breasts as he kissed the exposed skin. He seemed somewhat unsatisfied with the amount of skin available, and tugged at the string around her neck and back. He pulled away briefly allowing the bikini top to fall and admired the perky mounds before him. He adjusted his hold of her to free one of his hands. He slid his palm up along the curve her waist, his thumb brushing across her taught stomach and ribs until it stopped to rest beneath her breast. He wrapped his hand around her breast as he fondled the soft mound and licked at the now-cool skin.

He felt her legs tighten around his hips as he sucked on her pert nipple. His breath caught in response and he pressed her body against him once again with a groan. His actions became more desperate, his kisses roving across her torso and neck. He slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of her bikini bottoms and grasped at her naked ass, and indulged in the smoothness of her skin. He buried his face in her chest as he moved and pressed her against him and she felt his hot, ragged breath against her skin. Feeling a warm throb envelop her body she grasped his head between her hands and kissed him, deeply.

Linka unhooked her legs from his hips and proffered Wheeler a mischievous smile before she slipped silently below the waters' surface. He tried to make out her outline beneath the inky depths, a small frown ghosting over his features until he felt a tug on his board shorts. An astonished look took over as he felt his shorts loosen and the Velcro fly was ripped open. All thoughts were vacated from Wheeler's mind as he felt an overwhelming sensation, provided by Linka's deft touch and what he could only assume was her tongue. A low moan escaped his mouth and his knees buckled somewhat, his body weight thankfully supported by the surrounding ocean.

A fiery hunger burned in his eyes and he reached under the water to haul the Russian to the surface. She wiped the water from her face and gave him a sultry, satisfied smile. The heat of his lusty gaze told of her affect on him, as did his frantic hands that tried to free her of her bikini bottoms.

Finally free of her 'burden' Wheeler hoisted her up once more, and paused to look into her eyes. Linka nodded to his silent question, desperate to feel him, be close to him, her mind muddy with desire and the strange effect the supernaturally warm weather held over her. As he felt her lips crushed against his own he lowered her down onto him gently, slowly and his breath caught in his throat. He bit down onto her shoulder and squeezed her ass as they moved together. He felt her hot breath against his ear and he moaned as quiet whimpers escaped her mouth. He grasped her hips and deepened their contact, which caused Linka to arch her back with a sigh and a torrent of indistinct words. He kissed her exposed throat, and thrust hard and deep. His voice escaped as a breathy groan and his body throbbed beneath her. He rested his forehead against her chest, to catch his breath. He felt her kiss on the top of his head followed by the weight of her own head in its place, and heard her satisfied sigh.

Wheeler folded his arms around Linka in a tight embrace, and inhaled the sweet scent of her. He peered at her through sleepy eyes and a lazy grin crept over his face.

"I've just had a revelation, Linka. Fuck fighting global warming. If this is one of the consequences, then what're a few melted icecaps?"

"_Bozhe Moi_, Wheeler."

"Hey, I think we probably melted a few of our own. That was friggin' hot!"

"You will be in 'hot water' if you do not find my bikini, Yankee!"

He lifted her off from around his waist and gave her an impish grin, "Oh yeah? And what'ya gonna do if I just leave you out here instead? Care to make a nudy run back to your hut? I doubt there'd be too many complaints."

"Oh, I could perhaps just explain to Gi why you would not come out of the water the other day, when I offered to rub sunscreen onto your back. She thought it rather strange that you would turn down such an opportunity. What do you suppose her reaction would be if she knew the _real_ reason you hid yourself in the ocean?"

Linka flashed a smug smile at the bewildered look on Wheeler's face. She couldn't resist baiting him further, "Careful, Yankee, I think you are drooling."

She gave a wry chuckle as she turned away from the priceless look on the hot-blooded Planeteer and swam towards shore.


End file.
